Written In The Stars
by taylor-the-generic-opera
Summary: Sue's hatched another plan to crush New Directions. This plan, however, is much different, and a lot more dangerous than anyone could have ever imagined. R&R!
1. Opening

Quinn should have known better than to agree to take the necklaces from Sue. After all, this was Sue Sylvester. The terror of Lima, Ohio. It was against her better judgment, but she had done it anyways.

But Sue had taken one too, and put it on. The tacky golden owl necklace clashed horribly with her green-and-white track suit, but she had put it on. They were just necklaces, after all. What harm could they have done?

Obviously, they did a whole lot.

First off, they somehow were the perfect size for each of the Gleeks. Odd enough, they all had owl charms. And they were all the right styles for each and every one of them.

Rachel's had been a simple little golden chain with a tiny matching charm. The little owl had a little star embroidered on it. Puck's was more of a leather-like material, with a hand-carved owl on the dog tag (it was quite bad-ass as he had said). Finn's hadn't been much different, but still more toned-down than Puck's.

Kurt's necklace had been a stylish little silver pendant, the owl charm small enough for him to hide if he needed to. Mercedes's was a flashy gold, with bright-colored eyes. The one that Artie had received was similar to Puck and Finn's, though the owl was more Egyptian.

Santana and Brittany had golden necklaces with flying owls, both in opposite directions. They were able to connect at the wings. Quinn had gotten a miniscule silver pendant with small diamonds for eyes. Tina's was a black charm on a black cord, with a small purple gem dangling from the bottom.

Sam's was a little fabric cord, with a silver dog tag on it. On the tag was a tiny little owl wearing a Darth Vader helmet on. Mike's was close to Sam's, with a round charm instead of a dog tag. Last but not least, Mr. Schuester's necklace held a tacky silver charm with a flying owl.

How Sue convinced them all to wear the necklaces was simple. She played depressed. She left little Post-It notes in their lockers, all over the choir room. She fiddled with her own every time she saw them.

Oh, and the weirdest part of all of it? It actually turned each and every one of them into owls.


	2. The Bird and the Worm

_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera, the author of this fic!  
>I really like the idea of this story for some reason. I don't know why.<br>But this chapter is supposed to be from Finn's P.O.V. Reviews are always welcome!_

It wasn't as if we _wanted _to be owls. I mean, sure, it was cool to be able to fly and stuff, but still. How would you want to be covered in feathers and not be able to talk to anyone but other owls?

It was so weird. We were practicing for Nationals, and we were doing great. And then suddenly, _poof_! We were owls. We were different kinds of owls, too. It wasn't really that big of a surprise, but it still would've been cool if we all looked the same.

Figgins came in and screamed right after it happened. He said something about calling Animal Control, I don't really remember exactly. But Mr. Schue tried to explain that we had no idea what was going on. He was a big white owl with black spots and yellow eyes, like the one in Harry Potter. What? I liked the movies as a kid. Don't judge me.

Anyways, Mr. Schue ended up scaring Figgins so much that he just passed out. Lucky for us, a few owls were passing by the windows and saw us all trapped in there. A huge gray owl rammed into the window, busting through and shattering the glass everywhere. It was pretty awesome. He told us to fly out with the rest of his team. Well, he called it a chaw, but team sounds cooler, and then I had no clue what a chaw was.

But the thing is, we didn't know how to fly. Another owl that looked like Mr. Schue – well, she was smaller, but still the same – quickly explained the basics to us. How to flap our wings, how to go faster and how to slow down. It was surprisingly easy to do. It was kind of embarrassing though to be learning from someone younger than us.

We all got through the broken window without hurting ourselves. It actually hurt our eyes, flying in the day, but we didn't question anything that these strange owls told us to do. It'd be rude. After all, they had saved us. When they finally stopped, it was probably around five in the afternoon. Mom was probably worried about me. Heck, all our parents were probably worried about us. But we couldn't exactly go home to them as owls.

We settled down in one of the old, abandoned factories that was on the edge of Lima. Shoes or something used to be made there, I don't remember what my mom said. But looking around at everyone, I kind of figured out who was who.

Mercedes and Kurt stuck together, as always. Mercedes was a tall owl with yellow eyes and ear tuft things, kind of like horns. Her feathers were a mix of black and tan – or was it brown? – and some white thrown in. Kurt, on the other hand, was smaller than her. But that wasn't a surprise, he was as small as some others. His feathers were reddish, with some black and white, and yellow eyes.

Puck stood by me. He was a _huge_ owl, bigger than me. He was mostly muscle, by the looks of it. If that was possible for an owl. His feathers were a white-tan with black spots, and he had things on his head like Mercedes did, and orange eyes. Well, I think they were orange. They had a hint of yellow, but I still think they were orange.

Brittany and Santana stood next to each other, close to Quinn. Santana was different, with reddish and white feathers and a matching heart-shaped face that looked gray and had dark eyes that were almost black. Brittany was smaller and black and white and had yellow eyes. Quinn was even smaller than Brittany, and looked really fluffy and kind of had a big head with yellow eyes. She looked kind of cute, but also kind of vicious at the same time.

Mike and Tina stood by each other, close to Sam, who was standing by Artie and close enough to their girlfriends. Mike's feathers were dark, and he had this weird white V thing on his face, kind of like eyebrows. He also had these scary-looking orange eyes. Tina was tiny, with a long tail and reddish and white feathers with big yellow eyes. Sam was medium-sized and had a scary-looking white face with dark eyes and reddish and white feathers. Artie was smaller, but had long legs that looked strong enough. He kept walking around, probably because he wasn't used to being able to walk. He had brown feathers with white spots and had yellow eyes.

Rachel stood close enough by me, but she stayed her distance because of Quinn's glaring. Rachel was a really small owl, with gray and white feathers and a head in the shape of a sideways eight. She had these bright yellow eyes, almost golden to me. Then again, she had always liked golden necklaces. Maybe that was how I could tell.

"Hey, Finn. Dude, you okay?" I broke out of my thoughts and turned my head to Puck. Not my body, just my head. It was weird, but it felt cool.

"Yeah, I'm just thinkin'." He nodded, turning his eyes towards the moon that had just come up. I had a feeling he was thinking about Lauren, but I could've been wrong.

"Hey, what do I look like?" I asked him, blinking. He looked at me, tilting his head.

"Well, you've got orange eyes. And you're tall, but not too tall. And you've got black-slash-tan-slash-white feathers, and these horn things on your head." I smiled a little. Even though I looked weird in my head, I bet I was some special, awesome owl.

"Thanks, man," I sighed, patting him with the tip of my wing. Puck smiled a bit, picking up a foot and making a fist. I copied, and we bumped them. We both smiled, and I let out a small laugh. Even though we were owls now, we could still pull a fist bump. It was our symbol of broship, the sign that everything was fine.

I looked over at Mr. Schue talking to the owls that had rescued us. He really did know how to take care of us, kind of like a dad. I'd always thought of him like one in a way. He was always there for us, and knew what to say when we needed it. He looked out for us.

The big gray one ruffled his feathers before falling asleep. The small white one looked at him in confusion. Obviously she wasn't used to sleeping at night. Kurt yawned and settled against Mercedes, smiling as Rachel took his other side. All of us Gleeks began to huddle close together, falling asleep one by one. Before I did, though, I looked up. Mr. Schue was on one side of the window we had flown in, keeping watch alongside an owl that looked like Santana, but with a really white face.

Rachel let out a small yawn, and I realized how bell-like her voice sounded now. Puck settled next to her, and I sat next to him. Quinn took my other side. Mercedes drifted off, and Brittany and Santana leaned against each other in between Artie and Sam. Mike and Tina were together, next to Artie.

I thought before I actually fell asleep. As long as we were together, everything was fine. It didn't really matter where we were, or _what _we were, really. We were New Directions. We'd been through worse together, and we'd get out of this the same way.


	3. Youtopia

_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera, the author of this fanfic!  
><em>_I'm enjoying this story, and writing this chapter was actually really fun. However, there are no reviews. If you're reading this, please don't be afraid to!  
>Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter!<em>

**Title**: Written in the Stars  
><strong>Author<strong>: taylor-the-generic-opera  
><strong>Date Written<strong>: 4/27/11  
><strong>Categoryies**: Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Glee  
><strong>Description<strong>: Sue's hatched another plan to crush New Directions. This plan, however, is much different, and a lot more dangerous than anyone could have ever imagined

**Chapter Two - Youtopia**

It was early that next morning when Kurt awoke. The sun had just risen above the old buildings and the lush, spring-bloomed trees. The small boy yawned, slowly blinking his eyes open. What a strange dream he had dreamed last night. Everyone in glee club had turned into owls, and then these other owls came and saved them... However, when he looked down, what he saw were talons, and not blanket-covered legs.

Oh. It _wasn't_a dream.

Sighing, he stood and hopped towards a small puddle on the far side of the abandoned attic. He stared down at the owl staring back at him. He didn't look so bad as an owl, he thought as he admired his reflection. His reddish feathers were quite stylish, he supposed. They stood out against the black and white that covered him elsewhere. His feet were hideously dry. Kurt sincerely wished that he had something with him to take care of them. Simply knowing that his feet were dry made him shiver.

His eyes were now a yellow, with a shockingly contrasting black pupil in the center. Hmm, if only someone could tell him what kind of owl he was. Perhaps then he could decorate with these colors. They all went well together.

Hearing a grunt, he turned his head – not his body, just his head – to see the large gray owl from the previous day waking up.

"'S'not right tah be awake now," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut against the sunlight. Kurt stared at him. He was _huge_, even bigger than Puck and Finn. It was so strange. The gray owl's face turned towards Kurt, and his eyes snapped open, looking almost exactly like Kurt's.  
>"What're ya starin' at?" he grumbled, standing and wandering over to the other owls he had originally been with. He began shaking them, trying to wake them up. Kurt gulped softly, watching him.<p>

"Nothing. You... You're just... _Huge_." The large gray owl rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Great Gray, ain't I? 'M supposed tah be big." He ruffled his gray feathers quite proudly, managing to wake up the small white owl. She yawned, flinching against the bright sunlight.

"So, what kind am I?" Kurt asked. The Great Gray froze, turning to Kurt in confusion.

"What kind're ya? Ya jokin'?" He circled the small boy, staring down at him hard.

"He's a Tropical Screech, by the looks of it, Karo," the white female spoke suddenly. She hopped up to the large male, tilting her head with squinted eyes. "I mean, look at him. We could sure use his voice in battle." Battle? Kurt froze. There was _no_way he was going to fight anyone. However, the Great Gray chuckled.

"Right. Raise yer voice!" he influenced, spreading his wings and turning his face towards the ceiling. The small boy thought that these owls were crazy. But, hey, if it would help him get home, then he'd do it. Standing upright and puffing out his chest, Kurt opened his beak, waiting for the high-pitched notes to come pouring out of his mouth, filling the attic with his wonderful voice.

Of course, fate had other plans. A loud, evil screech sounded, ringing loudly around the abandoned room. The others woke up, and Mr. Schuester fell off of the window sill where he had just been sleeping. Kurt ducked his head, glaring at the Great Gray. However, the large male was beaming down.

"Good! Good! Screech owls're great fer battle!" The small white owl nodded in agreement, smiling as well. However, Kurt continued glaring at them, and she lost her happy look.

"Don't you know anything about owls?" she blinked, ruffling her white feathers. The small Screech owl shook his head slowly, ignoring the scoffs that the large gray male sent his way.

"It's a scandal!" he huffed in response to the small female's glare. She sighed, hopping forward to stand in front of Kurt.

"I'm a Snowy, same as him over there." She threw a nod in Mr. Schue's direction, who was taking headcount of the gleeks. "My name is Lecar, by the way. The Great Gray is Karo. The Barn owl over there? His name is Freh." Such strange names, Kurt noted, that these owls had. Of course, they probably thought the same thing about the names of the members of glee club.

"I'm Kurt," he said, a bit unsure of everything. "That's Mercedes, and then Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, and Mike." Lecar nodded slowly, as if trying to process what he had just said.

"There's some strange species in here. Some I don't know." She said the words under her breath, stepping forward to Karo. "We should take them back to the Tree with us." The Great Gray was discussing things with Freh, and stopped in the middle of his sentence to look down at the young female. He tilted his head, almost sputtering in surprise.

"_What_? Yer jokin'! They dun even know how ta fly that far!"

"Then what do we do with them, Karo? They can train with other students at the tree! We need more owls, you know that. They can help us!" There was a painful silence ringing around the attic as the two sat there, staring hard at each other. Finally, the male threw up his wings.

"Fine. Fine!" He grunted, turning back to Freh to finish their discussion. Lecar nodded to herself in celebration, hopping over to the group of used-to-be humans.

"Alright! You're coming with us back to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole!" she announced cheerfully, puffing out her chest. Puck and Finn exchanged confused looks, while everyone else stared at the small Snowy in confusion.

"What? But we don't know how to fly! You heard him!" Kurt looked a bit angry, yet shocked at the same time. It was a weird look when it was on his owl face. "It's suicide!"

Lecar tilted her head and shrugged. "You all flew here with us. You've got the basics. But we need to teach you how to really fly. So we'll teach you here. Alright, everyone, spread your wings and flap! Raise into the air!" She demonstrated, stretching her white wings wide and pumping them up and down. Soon enough, she was off the ground, and with each flap, she rose a bit more. She smiled and landed on her feet, facing them once more. Mr. Schuester came over and joined the group, curious.

Surprising enough, Santana was the first to make others spread out and make room before trying to fly herself. She hardly made a sound as she moved, though the young Snowy seemed to take this as normal.

"Don't worry! You're a Masked owl, part of the Tyto family. You're supposed to be that silent when you fly!" she encouraged. They continued to practice, cheers and hoots growing louder with each success.

Finn, however, was having a difficult time getting off the ground. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his large body off of the ground. He looked around at his friends, his eyes catching sight of Rachel. She was soaring, laughing happily as she flew with ease and grace. He felt in awe of her. Sure, she was an owl now, but she looked… beautiful.

His vision was ruined when Puck came into his view. He circled around Rachel's tiny form, laughing himself. His chest was puffed out proudly as he showed off his newfound moves, causing Rachel to giggle. Finn felt himself become angry for some reason.

No one looked at Rachel like that, and caused her to giggle. That was _his_job. It was his, and his best friend knew that.

Puck was going down, if it was the last thing he did.

_Oh, hey, how did Puckleberry and Finchel competition get in there?_

_My bad._

_Haha, I love it. xD_

_Okay, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
